Gorman
Gorman is a recurring character in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. His character model is the very same used for Ingo from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Gorman is the leader of the Gorman Troupe, a theater company of touring actors, singers, and dancers. He is also one of the twenty people in the Bombers' Notebook. As a child, the "despised second son" attended a performance by The Indigo-Go's during the Carnival of Time, and during a performance of a song known as the "Ballad of the Wind Fish", Gorman became enamored of show business and made a fateful decision to make a career as the leader of a troupe of performers. He left the ranch where he had lived with his family, among them his older and younger brothers, and went to make his fortune in the city of Clock Town and meet The Indigo-Go's in person. About the time of Link's arrival in Termina, Gorman and his Gorman Troupe have been booked to perform during the Carnival of Time. At 9 a.m on the First Day, Gorman heads over to the Mayor's Residence to talk about the carnival with Madame Aroma, who is the organizer of the festival. Once he gets there however, he is distraught to hear that Toto, manager of The Indigo-Go's (now with a new line-up) announces that their scheduled performance has been canceled due to the loss of the voice of Lulu, their singer. As a result, Madame Aroma was forced to cancel the Gorman Troupe's performance as well, leaving the future of the Carnival of Time bleak. Discouraged and despondent, Gorman leaves for the Milk Bar and ponders over the future of his troupe and how to break the news to his companions. Mr. Barten allows him to stay at the Milk Bar, despite not being a member. Gorman becomes "tipsy" and disoriented from drinking Milk (presumably Chateau Romani) and reminisces about his past, angered at himself for becoming a failure within the world of show business. When Link enters the Milk Bar during opening hours, Link is approached by Toto, who asks him if he wants to help out test the stage equipment for him. Link plays the many different instrumental tracks in his various forms. As the song is being built up, Gorman dismisses and disapproves of the "racket" that he is making. However, once Link successfully performs the complete song, Gorman recognizes it as being the "Ballad of the Wind Fish", the song he heard all those years ago, and is overcome with nostalgia. With this reminder of why he broke into show business in the first place, Gorman apologizes to Link for booing him, and gives him his mask, the Circus Leader's Mask. If this is performed on the night of the First Day, Gorman will spend the next night playing cards with the Twins rather than moping in the Milk Bar. During the end credits scene, Gorman is seen watching Lulu and The Indigo-Go's perform at the Milk Bar. In the 3DS remake, on the Second Day, Gorman can be found in his hotel room, having contracted a stomach ache from consuming too much milk the night before. Gorman will ask Link to bring Mystery Milk from his brothers' ranch to counteract the effects. If Link succeeds before the milk spoils, Gorman will give Link the bottle that the milk came in, telling him to either dispose of it or just keep it. Interestingly, a pair of Gorman's underpants can be found in the Gorman Troupe's hotel room in the Stock Pot Inn. When Link is wearing the Mask of Scents, the underpants turn out to contain a Magic Mushroom. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Gorman can be found in Hyrule Town, where he works as a real estate developer. If Link performs a Kinstone Fusion with Din in the Happy Hearth Inn, Gorman rents out one of his vacant houses. Link can further fuse Kinstones with either Din, Farore or Nayru; the one whom he fuses Kinstones with moves into Gorman's new house. If Link fuses another Kinstone Piece with Mutoh, he will order his Carpenters to build a new house, which Gorman will rent out to whomever is left of the sisters to fuse Kinstones with. Only two out of the three characters can move into houses, however. Gorman is apparently the author of a book, Gorman's Guide to Good Grub, which has reached the number two spot on Royal Hyrule Library's top title of the week list. Non-canonical appearances ''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask'' manga Gorman makes a brief appearance in the beginning when Link first arrives in Clock Town and tries to figure out what is happening. Gorman almost bumps into Link, but does not go into conversation and just keeps walking. He leaves Link confused because he thinks it was Ingo. See also * Gorman Brothers * Ingo es:Gorman Category:Bombers' Notebook Category:Hylians Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap characters